Sweet Suga(r)
by bwiikuk
Summary: Untuk Jimin, Yoon Gi yang seperti apapun itu terlihat sangat manis. /JiminxYoongi . BxB . Just a Drabble, Hope u like it!\


**Sweet Suga(r)**

Fluff **  
**Min Yoon Gi **x** Park Jimin

 **It's** (Ji) **MinYoon** (Gi) **or Yoon** (Gi)(Ji) **Min! (?)  
I dunno who's the top and who's the bottom** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu, Jimin tidak tau kenapa seorang Min Yoon Gi bisa terlihat semanis gula, atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Lima detik menatapnya saja sudah membuat Jimin lemas seketika. Apalagi berdiri di sebelahnya, astaga. Jimin yakin Ia akan mati kutu setelahnya.

Kata orang-orang, Yoon Gi itu kelewat dingin, jaga _image_ , sombong, _sok cool_ , tidak murah senyum, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Jimin menyangkal semuanya. Bagaimana bisa Ia menerima semua pendapat orang-orang yang berprasangka buruk terhadap _gula_ nya saat Yoon Gi terlihat begitu manis—dan menggemaskan—di matanya? Oke, setidaknya Jimin setuju-setuju saja jika ada yang mengatakan Yoon Gi jaga _image_.

Yoon Gi memang dingin, tapi Ia sanggup membuat hati Jimin meleleh hanya karena memandang wajahnya. Apalagi saat itu, saat Yoon Gi tidak sengaja tertawa karena candaan salah satu teman seangkatannya. Demi Tuhan, Jimin benar-benar meleleh saat melihat dan mendengar gelak tawanya meski hanya sebentar.

Jimin menyukai Yoon Gi. Tidak. Dia mencintai Yoon Gi. Katakan saja Jimin itu gila, karena Ia sudah berani mencintai _sunbae_ nya yang terkenal galak. Oh ya, soal Yoon Gi yang galak itu kenyataan. Yoon Gi pernah memarahi sekaligus memaki adik kelasnya yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya saat berdesakan di kantin sekolah. Berlebihan, tapi begitulah Min Yoon Gi. Galak tapi manis, kata Park Jimin. Park Jimin itu memang benar-benar gila dan itu semua karena Min Yoon Gi, terima kasih.

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

"Kau siapa, ya?"

Bibir Jimin mengerucut lucu.

Yoon Gi tertawa geli melihatnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jimin diabetes di tempat. Oke, berlebihan.

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu! Jadilah pacarku, _hyung_. Kumohon, kumohon. _Hyung_ mau kan? Ya ya ya? _Please_ …" Park Jimin, astaga. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau apa maksudnya semua ini. Pernyataan cinta atau pemaksaan?

Yoon Gi terkekeh pelan. "Mm, bagaimana ya?" Godanya menguji kesabaran Park Jimin.

" _Hyung_ …" Rengekan kecil disertai bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jimin ingin sekali menangis jika Yoon Gi menolaknya, demi apa.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri, Jimin _-ah_. Tap—"

"H-Huuuwwaaa!" Jimin benar-benar menangis. Bahkan Yoon Gi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi berhentilah menangis."

"Huh?" Jimin berhenti menangis. Oke, yang tadi itu akting. Jimin tidak secengeng itu, bung.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." Gumam Yoon Gi disertai rona merah muda yang mulai menghiasi pipinya.

Jimin berseru senang. Ia memeluk Yoon Gi tanpa sopan santun, erat sekali. Yoon Gi hampir tidak bisa bernafas rasanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Yoon Gi _hyung_! Yoon Gi _hyung_ hanya milik Park Jimin! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Yoon Gi _hyung_ , pokoknya tidak ada! Yoon Gi _hyung_ itu gula milik Park Jimin, yeayy!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU DASAR PENDEK KURANG AJAR!"

Sekali lagi, Yoon Gi itu manis. Dan bahkan jika Yoon Gi memakinya sekalipun, untuk Park Jimin, Yoon Gi tetap terlihat manis. Julukan-julukan yang terdengar pedas dan keterlaluan di telinga orang lain, tetap terdengar seperti panggilan sayang dari Yoon Gi untuk Jimin.

Sekali lagi, Park Jimin gila, dan itu semua karena Min Yoon Gi. Park Jimin mencintai Min Yoon Gi seperti Ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Park Jimin memang gila, tapi Ia tidak peduli karena selama Yoon Gi berada di sisinya, Ia masih merasa waras. Yah, setidaknya begitu.

 _ **fin**_

Holaa~ Ketemu lagi sama aku e.e  
Belum pada bosen kan, nungguin Sequel It's Wrong yang belum kelar itu? :3 Aku harap belum :"D  
Bagi kalian yang mikir kalau aku melupakan FF itu, engga kok. Aku gak lupain FF itu. Aku masih lanjutin FF itu, tenang aja. Sedihnya, lagi-lagi aku kena _writer's block_ , ugh. Maafkan diriku. Karena _Writer's Block_ menyebalkan ini kalian harus nunggu lebih lama lagi. Maaf bangetㅠ.ㅠ

Dan karena aku ini author yang budiman(?) /apasih/ Aku bikin FF ini buat kalian e.e  
Cuma pelampiasan rasa bosan :3 Semoga kalian suka!^^

Masih berminat meninggalkan review, kan?  
Aku pasti seneng kalau kalian meninggalkan review setelah membaca :") Thankseu~


End file.
